


Kiss my Battery

by MK_Ultra



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, it's 1 AM and i wrote this in an hour, kinda depressing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Ultra/pseuds/MK_Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison never gave up on Frank. Even after BLi got him, after BLi brainwashed him and erased any emotion from their relationship. But Poison will never give up on Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my Battery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss my Battery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124722) by Geezyxo. 



Poison didn't know why he did this.

Every Saturday at noon, zone 5, a mile East from the abandoned gas station.

Poison didn't have a clock, nor a watch. But he always knew, he had to see Ghoul. Or Frank, as he now was.

BLi got to him. Sometimes Poison just wanted to give up, solely to see Frank every day.

There was the familiar voice, the voice of the man he loved, unconditionally.

"Right on schedule, Poison."

Party Poison turned, desperate to see the loving face he had once known. It was replaced by a cold, meaningless smirk.

"Shut up," he murmered, his voice and expression mean and full of hatred, but Frank could see it in his eyes. Poison would always love Frank, and that's what Frank used to his advantage.

"How's the family," there was no love left in Frank's eyes. Only manipulation and hatred.

Poison knew that Frank only arranged this to try to bring him over to BLi. He knew it wouldn't work. Or that's what he thought.

"I said shut up."

The smirk, plastered over the loving face that he had loved so much, deepened.

"Or what, you'll ghost me?" Frank chuckled, maliciously, "You wouldn't, you still love me too much."

Poison's fists balled up. He knew Frank was right, otherwise he wouldn't have shown up.

"Don't act so tough, Party Poison," the name was laced with venom, a deep hatred for the man in front of him. "We both know why you're here, with me."

Poison clenched his teeth. He was right, it was the same every week. He was sure, if they were still alive, Kobra and Jet would murder him if they knew, then again, Frank had been taken by BLi after they'd been ghosted.

"Get naked."

Those two words filled his heart with shame as Poison began to strip, neatly folding his clothes to the side.

"Arms back killjoy." Poison knew the drill, his arms went back and Frank held them there with one of his hands. Frank smirked, even before the meds, he loved how obediant he was in bed.

Frank spat in his free hand, he wanted it comfortable for them both, he wanted to lure Poison in. Deep down, he still cared for him. BLi managed to supress it with the constant pills, but it was there, hidden under the meds.

Frank prepped him slowly, letting him feel the familiar stretch of his fingers.

Frank pulled his hand back out of him, first unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, but then adding it to the hand holding Poison's arms.

Frank pushed in, his entire length in with one thrust.

"Miss me huh," he grinned. A grin that Poison had only seen years ago, back when the band was performing, back when their relationship was simple: kinky sex and cuddles.

"Yes," Poison panted. "Frank... Ngh Please..."

"That's it, come on," Frank smirked, thrusting in hard and fast.

"Frank~" Poison moaned as he felt Frank filling him up, reaching climax. Poison never got to come, he jerked off back at home.

Frank left him, sitting in the dirt. Only his jacket around him, "See you around, Gerard."

As he left, Gerard could have sworn he saw a twinkle of something more then his cold demeanor.

Gerard saw love.


End file.
